


Can't You Trust Me?

by yeonem



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream Smp, Happy Ending, King GeorgeNotFound, King Philza, Knight TommyInnit, Prince Tubbo, Royalty AU, They're just friends, Tubbo POV, kind of, knight dream, knight sapnap, not canon, platonic, pls I just want more Tommy and Tubbo platonic fics, sbi family, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonem/pseuds/yeonem
Summary: Royalty AUIn a forest shared by opposing kingdoms, there was a knight and a prince named Tommy and Tubbo. The two are childhood friends, yet soon learn that the world isn't kind enough to simply let go of misunderstandings.**I'd also like to make it perfectly clear that this is purely platonic and I am not shipping them in any way. I just really like their friendship and the dynamic they have**
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to quickly note that I kind of implemented the SBI family, however instead of Tommy it's Tubbo (You'll understand as you read). Also, the story is in 3rd person, but mainly is in the pov of Tubbo. I'm still a bit new to this, so I would appreciate any type of feedback. And one last thing, I am someone who relies a bit on dialogue when laying out the plot, so hopefully that isn't too much of a bother.

“I wonder if I’ll get a response from him today?” thought Tubbo.

It’s been years since he had last seen the other boy standing right in front of him. When they were younger they would see each other almost daily. Tommy would always be standing by the same oddly shaped boulder in the forest waiting for him. Then they’d run about the forest catching bugs, climbing trees, and fighting each other with whatever sticks they could find. Now the only thing waiting for him was a worn out leather-back journal hidden amongst the flowers beside the boulder. Their only way of communication. Recently, Tommy had told him about how tired he was of studying and how he’d like to have more “knightly” duties. Tubbo couldn’t help but smile to himself. That sounded just like him.

“You in a good mood today, Tubbo?”

The young boy turned to the left and looked at his older brothers, Techno and Wilbur, seated next to him.

“I bet you're thinking about the bees in the garden again.” chuckled Wilbur.

“I don’t only think about bees, you know.” Tubbo said, defending myself.

“Hush boys, our guests will be arriving soon. We want to make a good impression.” said Philza, gesturing to look forward.

Tubbo couldn’t help but slump in his chair a bit and huff. He had hoped to go back to the forest today and see if there were any more entries in the journal. Tommy hadn’t written in a while and he was getting worried. He hoped the other boy was alright but Tommy was never really the type to talk about his personal matters to begin with. So, all he could do was wait for an explanation. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Wilbur who was tapping his arm. The young prince soon noticed that everyone else was now standing and that the guests had finally arrived. He let out a small “sorry” before hurriedly getting up from his seat. 

“Well, hello gentlemen we’ve been expecting you for quite a while. I’m happy to see you’ve made it. I’m hoping you didn’t run into any trouble on your way over here.” said Philza in a formal tone.

“Yes, well our kingdoms aren’t very far from each other so we were able to make it here without any problems. And, I’d like to thank you for your hospitality, King Philza.” 

“Why of course King George. And I must say that I’m a little surprised if I’m being honest. I knew your kingdom had a new leader but I didn’t expect such a young man to step in. I almost thought you were an apprentice.” Philza jokes.

“I do get that quite often.” George said with a smile. “Anyways, like I said in my letter I’m aware that you and our past king, Schlatt, didn’t get along very well. So, I was hoping that we could reconcile any tensions we have between our two nations.”

“Certainly. I’m assuming we’re both in agreement to the idea of having a celebration for some of the citizens from both nations to recognize our reconciliation. We’ll host the first one here and we can send out transportation for your citizens. In addition, we’ll give you and your guards rooms here to stay at while we make preparations for the celebration. How does that sound?” Philza asks.

George grinned. “That sounds splendid.” The young king then turns to one of his knights. “Tommy, could you go tell Sapnap to send out a messenger for these plans?”

“Tommy? Did he just say Tommy?” Tubbo thought. He had been too absorbed in the conversation between the two adults that he hadn’t even glanced at the others around him. His eyes focused on the knight they called Tommy and saw a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a mischievous smile. He recognized that smile. Without even realizing it, the young prince was running towards the knight, ignoring the shouts from his brothers. “He’s right here. I can’t believe he’s right here,” thought Tubbo.

“Tom--”

Suddenly he was met with a sword pointed directly at him. He froze as he looked up at the masked figure wielding the sword. The man was terrifying to say at the least. Something about not being able to see the expression he was making and his towering stance frightened Tubbo.

“Dream! Stand down!” George commanded.

The masked figure immediately sheathed his sword and took a step away from the boy. Tubbo let out a big sigh of relief as he attempted to regain his composure.

“Tubbo are you alright?” asked Techno along with Wilbur.

He nods and gives his brother a look of reassurance. 

“I’m very sorry about that, King Philza. It seems that my knight thought your son here was attempting to attack me. My apologies.” said George giving a light bow.

“No no, I’m sorry my son suddenly ran up. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Philza apologized. 

“I know him.” Tubbo said as he pointed to the blonde boy in front of him. “That’s--”

“I think you’ve been mistaken.” said the boy, “I don’t believe we’ve ever met before.”

Tubbo stood there in shock. Was he mistaken? There’s no way he could be. He even had the same scar. Is it really not him? He stared at the boy once again and couldn’t help but feel a bit frustrated. He was fairly certain it was him, but decided it’d be best to think about it later and apologize first for causing such a disruption.

“My apologies King George. I mistaked one of your knights for someone else. I’m sorry for my lack of manners.” Tubbos said as he gave a bow.

Tubbo sat at one of the stone benches by the garden and ran his hands through his hair. He was confused and irritated. He was so sure it was him. He sighed and looked down at the row of flowers. Bees were buzzing as they flew from flower to flower. There was something calming about watching these small insects. They allowed him a moment of peace where he didn’t have to think about anything. 

“So you still like bees, I see.” said a voice from behind.

He turned to see the same blonde knight who was in front of him moments ago. He had a cheeky smile and took a seat right beside the young prince.

“Hey Tubbo.”

“Tommy?”

“Yup.”

“What the hell man!” he shouted, smacking the knight’s arm, “Why did you say we’ve never met before? I was so confused.”

“Are you an idiot? No one from our kingdoms are allowed to communicate with each other. Did you forget? There’s a reason why we use that journal you know.” Tommy responded, laughing.

Tubbo had completely forgotten. He was just so overwhelmed with the idea of his childhood friend he hadn’t seen in years suddenly being in front of him. 

He clears his throat. “My bad. Um, by the way, why haven’t you written anything in the journal lately?”

“Oh, I was actually busy getting ready to come over here so I haven’t had much free time.” he explained, “And are we really skipping over the fact that you’re a prince. Like what the hell man, I knew you had a high status but you never told me you were literally one of the princes.”

“Well you never asked.” Tubbo replied.

“What, so I was just supposed to ask you if you’re royalty? Asshole.”

“I mean you could have. Also, how are you so tall? I swear we were about the same height when we were younger.”

“Yeah, and you still look as small as ever. You know all the girls in the village have massive crushes on me because of how tall I am. I’m getting all of the ladies.”

The boys couldn’t help but laugh. The two of them enjoyed each other’s company. It was nice to have an actual conversation with each other without any barriers. The two boys talked till Tommy was called back in by the masked knight, Dream. Tubbo was elated, yet he also felt a bit empty at the lack of Tommy’s laughter once he had left. Now that they were reunited, he wanted to talk to the other boy more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I guess the intro to this story. Things will actually start happening soon, so I hope you keep reading :]


	2. Your Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a bit of a longer chapter, compared to the first one but some stuff is going down so we'll see how that goes.

“You know sometimes I wish you could just glow really bright, like a fucking firefly.”

Tubbos looks at the other boy confused. “Tommy, what does that even mean?” he asked.

“It’d just make it easier to find you. It’s already hard enough as it is, since you’re all short and shit.” he said, as he munched on his sandwich.

“You’re just too tall.”

The two boys were sitting on top of Tubbo’s bed having their usual banter as they ate their lunch. At this point the majority of the preparations had been set. The celebration was scheduled to be a few days from now. The entire kingdom seemed to be getting ready for this event with mixtures of excitement and stress. Especially the palace, where everyone was busy with their own individual tasks. This included Tubbo and Tommy as well of course. However, the two teens made sure to make time for each other whenever they could. Most of the time they found themselves in Tubbo’s room, where they could talk without worrying about someone listening in on them. Truthfully, Tubbo was the one to suggest talking in his room, because he couldn’t help but have an uneasy feeling towards Dream. It felt as if the masked knight was always watching the two. He had once asked Tommy about it, but the other boy would always shrug it off saying that Dream was just overprotective of him. But Tubbo couldn’t help wonder if that was all there really was to it... Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door.

“Tubbo, you got a sec?” his brother asked.

He turned to see Techno standing outside his bedroom door. 

“Well, I guess this is my cue to leave. I’ll see you later, Tubbo.” Tommy said, as he waved goodbye and gave an awkward bow to Techno.

Tubbo laughed at his friend’s behavior and then gestured for his brother to come sit beside him.

“I was a bit curious about you and that Tommy kid.” the older said, nonchalantly. “You seem to be getting along really well. It’s almost as if you guys were childhood friends.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah we found out we’re the same age so we just kind of got along.” Tubbo said nervously. He was never the best at lying. 

Techno paused and gave him a look. Tubbo couldn’t help but fiddle with his fingers as he avoided eye contact. He could feel his ears starting to heat up and hoped that Techno wouldn’t ask anymore. It was always hard to keep things from Techno. 

“Well, if that’s it then I guess it’s fine. But if something happens, tell me alright?” said the older prince.

The younger quickly nodded his head and gave him a smile. Techno looked at the boy one more time before closing the door and leaving. Tubbo let out a sigh of relief. He had honestly thought about telling Techno for a second. He was his brother after all, and he doubted that his brother would rat him out. But he couldn’t help but think that it’d probably be better for as little people to know about it as possible. Anyways, he wasn’t a kid anymore. He could take care of himself.

Finally the day of the ball came along and the palace was bustling with people. The halls were decorated with colorful lanterns and beautiful tapestry. Servants were handing out refreshments and finger foods to the guests while the orchestra played an elegant melody. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Philza was slow dancing with his wife on the dance floor. King George seemed to be joking around with his knights, Dream and Sapnap, at the bar. Wilbur was with Techno enjoying the music and eating a slice of cake. However, Techno seemed to be restless compared to his usually composed self. He was constantly looking around as if he was scanning through the crowd of people. As if he was looking for someone. 

“Techno, are you still looking for him?” Wilbur asked, as he took another bite of his cake.

“Yeah, I am. Do you think he came, Wilbur?” said Techno, squinting.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. But it’s been hours, I think you should try to relax a bit. I’ll help you look for him in a bit.” responded Wilbur, as he gave his brother a reassuring pat on the back.

Tubbo was bored out of his mind. Majority of the guests were nowhere near his age and the few that were seemed to only be interested in his status. In the end, he resorted to wandering around the familiar palace. Eventually he found himself at the terrace that overlooked the garden. He frowned. It was too dark to see any bees, not that he could see them to begin with considering the height he was at. He leaned against the railing and looked down at the greenery. It was then he noticed the small flickering of lights that danced throughout the night.

“Fireflies.” 

Tubbo turned to see Tommy leaning against the railing alongside him. 

“When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here a while. I was waiting for you to notice, but it seemed like you’d never fucking notice me if I didn’t say anything.” Tommy said, as he looked over the terrace.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?” Tubbo asked, also fixing his gaze back towards the fireflies.

“King George let me off for the rest of the night. He said I should be allowed to have some fun. Anyways, I have something to give to you.”

Tubbo looked at him with curiosity. Tommy had something to give to him? He watched as his friend pulled out two brass compasses from his pocket. He handed one to Tubbo and opened the other. 

“I had Dream make these for me. Basically they’re compasses that point at each other. I don’t really get how they work, but now I can always find you as long as you have that compass.” he says gesturing to the one now in Tubbo’s hand. 

Tubbo smiled and opened his compass. Inside, the words “My Tommy” were engraved and the needle pointed directly at his friend beside him. 

“So I guess this means I don’t need to be a firefly anymore.” laughed Tubbo.

Tommy chuckled, “Yeah I guess not. There’s already a shit ton here anyways.”

The two boys laughed and continued to reminisce about their past, until Tommy goes quiet. Although it was subtle, Tubbo noticed Tommy how tense the other boy suddenly was. He looked at his friend with concern, wondering if he had missed something. But without a word, Tommy dragged Tubbo away from the terrace and back into the main hall, where the celebration was still loud as ever.

“Tommy, what’s going on?” Tubbo asked as Tommy dragged them farther into the crowd.

“Sorry, I just felt like someone was watching us. It was creeping me the fuck out.” Tommy said as he looked at the crowd of people. 

Tubbo was surprised. He hadn’t noticed anyone remotely close to them. “It’s probably just Dream.” he thinks to himself.

“Hey Tommy, I have an idea. There’s actually somewhere I want to take you. No one should be there and it’ll be really fun.” Tubbo proposed, hoping to calm his friend down. Tommy hesitates at first but eventually agrees and follows his friend into one of the rooms across the hall. Tubbo unlocks the door and smiles at his friend before opening the door.

“It’s cool isn’t it? This is our sparring room.” Tubbo said, walking over to a rack. 

“And why did you bring me here?” 

“Let’s have a duel.” Tubbo says excitedly, handing a sword to his friend, “We used to do it all the time when we were kids, but this time we have real swords.”

Tommy looks at the sword in his hand and gives it a twirl. 

“Now I wanna start stabbing shit.” he says.

“Please don’t.” Tubbo laughs. “Well, are you ready?”

“Of course.”

The two boys run about the room lunging their swords forward, hoping to get the upper hand. The room is filled with nothing but their giggles and the clanging of metal. Neither of the boys would back down. Eventually Tommy is able to weave his way into Tubbo's side, surprising the boy and causing him to lose his footing. He found himself on the floor with his sword no longer in reach. He looked up to see Tommy above him with a smirk and the tip of his sword directed at his neck.

“Got ya.” Tommy smiled. As he moved to pull away his sword he noticed blood trickling from Tubbo’s cheek. “Tubbo, your--”

“A knight has attacked one of the princes!” yelled a voice. 

It only took seconds for a crowd to gather and guards pulling the two boys away from each other. Tubbo could hear his heart pounding as he yelled to the guards that it was all a misunderstanding. He struggled to escape from their grasps and became annoyed with the guard’s treatment towards him as his friend. He saw as Tommy attempted to break free from the guards and was yelling to Tubbo. Why is this happening? 

“Everyone leave! At once!” boomed a voice. 

Tubbo looked to see Philza at the doorway in an obviously sour mood. The usually cheerful king was no longer smiling and looked as if he was ready to crush the first person who came to disobey him. Behind him, Wilbur and Techno stood there with the same expressions. 

“Tubbo, what happened to your face?” Philza asked as he walked over to son and shooed the guards away. He held the boy’s face in his hand and inspected the wound.

“Dad, it’s all a misunderstanding. Me and Tommy were just just playing around. I promise.” he responded with pleading eyes.

However, he was only met with cold eyes. Philza walked over to the boy who was still struggling with the guards. Tommy looked at the king unsure of what to say. But before he could even utter a word, he was met with a smack on the face from the king. Tubbo stood there in shock at the scene before him. Did he not hear him? It was all a misunderstanding.

“Guards, escort him back to King George. And tell him I want him and his men's bags packed as soon as possible.” ordered Philza.

No. No. No. No. No. What the hell is happening? What did he just say? Why did he hit Tommy? Why are they packing their bags? What’s going on?

Before Tubbo can run after the guards taking Tommy, Wilbur and Techno each place a hand on one of Tubbo’s shoulders. Tubbo looked at his brothers confused and irritated as they stopped him from walking another step. The two shook their head as if to tell him that it would only make things worse. The young prince could do nothing but watch as his friend was dragged away. Philza then walked up to his youngest son and placed a hand on top of his head. “I’m sorry, Tubbo.” he said, with a sad expression. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” And that’s all he tells the boy before ordering him to bed.

As Tubbo walks up the steps to his bedroom he overhears the conversation between two of the maids.

“I’ve never seen the King in such a terrible mood before. What do you think happened?” one asked.

“I heard the King was met with an unwanted visitor. And that’s why he stopped--”. The other halted her words as she noticed the gaze of the young prince. The two maids gave a slight bow and hurried out of the stairwell before he could ask any questions. Tubbo sighed and made his way up to his room. He was unable to get any proper sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention that Tubbo has been pretty attached to Tommy from the start. I know it's only chapter 2 so it seemed like they've barely interacted, but I'd also like you to keep in mind that Tubbo was a pretty sheltered kid. He doesn't know many kids his age and the few he does just wanted to take advantage of his high status. So it means a lot to him when Tommy still treats Tubbo the same way even after realizing that he's a prince. 
> 
> Anyways hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	3. Denial

Wilbur and Techno were sat at the dining hall eating their breakfast by the time Tubbo wandered in. Tubbo hated how relaxed the two were, as if nothing had happened the night before. He glared at the two as he ate his breakfast. Eventually Philza entered and took a seat next to Tubbo. 

“I’m assuming you want me to tell you exactly what’s going on.” Philza said, looking at his youngest son. 

The boy immediately nodded his head and turned his attention towards his father. The king let out a big sigh and took one of his son’s hands. 

“I don’t know how close you are to that boy. But you are to no longer talk or meet with him again.”

“What- what do you mean?” the young prince stammered.

“I know this might be hard to take, Tubbo, but we have reason to believe Tommy is a spy for King George or one of his men.”

Tubbo looked at his father with disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked to his brothers hoping that they’d be laughing and saying that it was all a joke to scare him. To punish him for doing something so irresponsible. Instead, Wilbur looked at him with a sorrowful look and Techno avoided his gaze. No. How could this be? Tommy wouldn’t do something like this to him. He was one of the only people Tubbo could truly call a friend. 

“Tubbo, do you have the compass with you?” Philza asked.

How did he know about the compass? He reluctantly pulled out the compass from his pocket. The king looked down at it and took it from the boy. 

“Hey, wait! He gave that to me!” Tubbo yelped.

“I’m sorry Tubbo. But it looks like he’s using you.” The king said as he tried to calm his son down.

“What he would never--”

“Tubbo, this compass was used so that they would be able to monitor you! It was a way they could easily find you! So that if one day they needed leverage against us they could take you and use you in exchange for whatever they wanted! Don’t you see? It was an attempt to have something over us!” Philza shouted. 

The room was silent.

Philza let out a big sigh before taking his leave. He no longer had any appetite and couldn’t bear to see the hurt expression from his youngest son. He couldn’t bear the guilt.

For the next two weeks, Tubbo was to be isolated in his room till George’s men had officially left the palace to prevent the boy from doing anything rash and as punishment for using the sparring room without permission. Tubbo was in a daze at this time. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of his friend being a spy. How could Tommy betray him like this? Is this something he planned from the start? Was he just using him this whole time? As these thoughts swarmed through his mind, he made the decision that he needed to find Tommy and ask him, himself. But how could he when Philza had set up guards to make sure he wouldn’t be able to leave his room unattended. He felt like he was going crazy staying cooped up in his room. And as if it was fate, Technoblade entered his room. 

“What is it, Techno? Have they left now?” Tubbo asked, in a defeated tone.

“Actually, no they haven’t.” Techno answered, “I’m not supposed to be letting you out yet, but I saw Tommy in the gardens and I was wondering if you at least wanted to say your goodbyes. And maybe you can sort some things out.”

Techno then stepped to the side and held the door open with a gentle smile. Tubbo quickly thanked his brother and headed towards the garden. As he ran past a window he was able to catch a glimpse of the tall boy sitting at the garden looking down at something in his hands. Tubbo immediately bolted down the hallway, hoping the other boy wouldn’t leave before he got there. Bumping into a few servants as he ran, he finally made it down to the familiar garden. Out of breath, he finally made his way to his friend. 

“Tommy…”

The younger boy looked up to see his friend with an expression he had never seen before. He could only describe it as wild, like an animal who hadn’t seen the light of day till that very moment. It was strange to see his friend in such a state.

“Tubbo, are you okay?” he asked, “I’m sorry about, you know, your face. I’ve been wanting to talk to you these last few weeks but they kept saying you didn’t want to see me. You know after that night I tried to find you, but when I followed the compass it was all by itself. Don’t worry though I got it for you so--”

“Tommy!” Tubbo interrupted, “Tell me the truth”.

The blonde boy winced at his friend’s sudden raise of voice. Tell him the truth? About what? Tommy tilted his head in confusion at Tubbo’s words. 

“Tommy, please tell me it’s not true. You’re being forced to do it, aren’t you? Be honest with me! We can fix this if you come clean!” Tubbo pleaded, grasping onto one of his friend’s hands.

“Tubbo, what the hell are you talking about? Being forced to do what? And are you not going to tell me why you didn’t want to see me till now and why you abandoned the compass? Do you know how long it took for me to convince Dream to make one for--”

“Dream. That’s right it was Dream who made the compasses. It had to be Dream who’s behind all of this. He was the one who was always following the two of us.” Tubbo muttered to himself.

“Hey, what the hell are you on about?” Tommy asked, getting frustrated.

“Tommy, you need to stay away from Dream. He’s a bad guy, he can’t be trusted. Come on, we could go tell my dad and King George and get this all sorted out. He needs to be punished for what he’s done.” Tubbo said, tightening his grip on the other boy’s hand.

“You don’t know jack shit about Dream! And don’t tell me who is and isn’t a bad person! You’re the bad one here suddenly making accusations!” Tommy yelled, pulling his hand away from the boy. 

The two friends couldn’t help but glare at each other and were angered at the fact that the other wouldn’t listen to what they were saying. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps startled the boys. Standing at the entrance of the garden was Dream. 

“Tommy, you’re not supposed to be here.” The masked figure said, not even sparing a glance at the young prince whose eyes were shooting daggers at him. Tubbo couldn’t help but feel enraged at the sight of the man, who was causing a tear in him and Tommy’s relationship. Without thinking, he suddenly lurched at the man with his hands around his throat. 

“Why are you doing this? I should just kill you right here--” he spat.

“Tubbo, I’m gonna need you to step away from Dream.”

Tubbo looked over to see Tommy’s sword pointed directly at him. At him. This was now the third time a sword was being pointed at him in the past few weeks. But this time it was with intent to hurt him and it was from his only friend. He couldn’t help but laugh at the situation he was in. 

“Oh, so it’s like that is it?” Tubbo said, as he let go of the masked man. “Well then… At least, now I know where you stand Tommy Innit. I hope to never see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha angst am I am right?


	4. Remorse

Weeks pass and Tubbo comes to regret his decision. Although he no longer denied the idea of Tommy being a spy, he still knew that he shouldn’t have acted so harshly. But at that moment it felt as if all the pent up anger he had stored while he was closed off in his room had to be directed somewhere. But he still should have given Tommy a chance to explain himself. He shouldn’t have stormed off just because he felt overwhelmed. But he just couldn’t help it, because he was only a kid after all. 

“Tubbo, are you alright?” Wilbur asked, lying beside Tubbo. 

The second oldest had found the young boy resting on the floor of their library. Worried for his brother, he decided to lay alongside him. The boy remained quiet and continued to stare blankly at the ceiling with no signs of answering.

“I know you’re hurting but I think it’d be better if you at least talk about it. You don’t have to say a lot. You can say anything you want. I just don’t want you to keep all of it bottled up.” Wilbur said with a soft voice. 

Tubbo was quiet for a few minutes. He, then, sat up and brought his knees to his chest before responding.

“I miss him, Wilbur. I really do.” he said, as he laid his head on his knees. “I know I shouldn’t since he was a spy and all but I still miss him...”

He missed the tall boy’s obnoxious laughter and stupid remarks. He missed how the tall boy would say whatever first came to mind even if it didn’t make any sense. He missed having someone he could share his thoughts with. He missed having someone by his side. He missed Tommy. 

As the days went on, the others in the castle couldn’t help but notice the changes in the young prince’s appearance and behavior. The once bright-eyed and bubbly child would now rarely ever smile and would avoid the gardens he loved so much. His complexion grew paler and his undereye circles only grew darker. And in the middle of the day, he would vanish. It was as if a ghost was roaming the halls of the palace.

After Tommy had left, Tubbo began to make daily trips to the oddly shaped boulder in the forest. Hoping that he’d eventually run into the tall boy again or that something new would be written in their shared journal. He would write his own messages, apologizing and asking to speak again. However, fall turned to winter and nothing changed. But the young prince would still lay down in the patch of flowers that were now buried by snow and wait for his friend till the sun would set. 

One day as he laid in the snow he couldn’t help but close his eyes and let the snowflakes fall onto his face as if mother earth was bestowing onto him gentle kisses to comfort him. It was nice. Nice enough that Tubbo couldn’t help but feel tears well up in his eyes. Not once had he cried since Tommy left, but it finally hit the boy that his friend wasn’t coming back. He cried and cried until his head was dizzy and his entire face felt numb. “This is it.” he thinks to himself, “Today will be the last day I come here.” As he gets up he hears a voice yell his name. He recognizes his oldest brother’s voice in the distance but the person standing directly above him was the masked knight, Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah pretty short chapter. I promise the next one is longer. Hope the story's been decently interesting and you're not too sad.


	5. Parallels

The young prince froze. Was he still mad at him for what happened last time? Was he here for revenge? But it doesn’t look like he’s armed, is he planning on using his bare hands? Before he could think of anything else he noticed how the masked knight wasn’t looking at him at all. His gaze was fixed on his older brother, Techno, who was making his way over to the two. Techno immediately placed himself in between the two and shielded his younger brother from the man. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but I wouldn’t do it if I were you.” said, Techno as he unsheathed his sword. 

Dream stood, unfazed.

“Techno,” he said, “Do you really not remember me?”

Techno scoffed, “Am I supposed to?”

“I guess you wouldn’t, would you?” Dream responded, as he began to remove his mask. 

Tubbo was surprised to see how much younger the masked man actually was. He had green eyes and freckles were scattered across his face, but the most striking feature was the large scar in the form of an X that went across his left eye and into his cheek.

“Clay?”

“Yes, Techno” the unmasked man smiled.

“What- what happened to you? I thought you were kicked out of the knights?” Techno stammered, his sword now on the ground. “I was looking for you at the party, but to think you weren’t that far away. And what happened to your face? That scar--”

“Um, sorry but are you guys gonna fill me in on what’s going on?” Tubbo interrupted. 

Dream once again smiled and sat down, leaning onto the boulder. Techno soon followed after. He then went on to explain that he and Techno, like Tommy and Tubbo, were also childhood friends. When they were younger they’d visit each other in the other’s kingdom often. However, Dream had accidentally found out the former king’s plans to ruin King Philza. He had immediately warned Techno and they were able to prevent it. But this caused Dream to be banished from the kingdom as a traitor. This was also the start of rising tensions between the two nations and the ban on communication between citizens from opposing kingdoms. In addition, the scar was given to him by Schlatt, himself, as a reminder that he had crossed him and was no longer worthy in his eyes. However, he was recently removed from his position of king due to corruption of power and went into hiding. 

“Wait, if you were banished, how are you a knight now?” Tubbo asked.

“Ah well once Schlatt was removed, one of my old friends, Sapnap, came out to find me. He was able to convince King George to let me back into the knights. But I mainly serve as his personal guard. Seriously, he orders me to do such weird tasks at times. Anyways, I’ve been wearing this mask and going by the name Dream to avoid suspicion from others.” he explained. 

“Ok, then can I ask you something else?” 

“If you’d like.” Dream responded as he turned to look at the younger boy.

“Well, um can I ask why you were always following Tommy and I all the time?” he asked, nervously.

Dream laughed, “Is that how it looked? Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you two didn’t get into trouble. Especially since you almost exposed yourself within the first few minutes of seeing each other. Which by the way, sorry if I scared you back then. I just couldn’t let you reveal that you two knew each other in front of everyone.”

“So you and Tommy definitely aren’t spies?” 

Dream chuckled. “Trust me, we aren’t. I don’t think Tommy is physically or emotionally capable of that, he’s probably crying his eyes out right now.” 

Tubbo couldn’t help but feel relieved, yet he also felt a wave of guilt come over him. He began to apologize profusely to the knight for what he had done and for what he had accused him of. He also thanked him for being considerate enough to tell him so much. Now he just hoped that he would be able to do the same with Tommy.

“Oh by the way, you shouldn’t have been so sneaky during the celebration. You kind of freaked Tommy out.” Tubbo said as he brushed off some snow from his hat.

“At the celebration?” Dream said with a puzzled look. “I wasn’t anywhere near you guys during the celebration. George made me have drinks with him the entire night.”

“Then who was--”

“Shit.” Techno grumbled. “It was him.”

“Who?” both of them asked.

“It’s uh kinda top secret. But I think it could be useful to tell you about this Dream. How about we meet here again, same time tomorrow.”

Dream nodded as he began to put his mask back on.

“Hey, what about me?” Tubbo pouted.

“I’ll bring Tommy with me. So you can sort things out with him while the adults talk.” Dream said, as he waved a goodbye. “See you tomorrow.”

The next day Tubbo waited eagerly alongside his brother by the boulder. He could barely sleep that night at the thought of finally seeing Tommy again. He was thrilled, but also frightened that Tommy may no longer want anything to do with him. He wouldn’t blame him if he did. But he hoped he could at least give him a proper apology that he had planned out in his head over and over again. He was going to say sorry for accusing him and Dream. He was going to say sorry for acting so harshly. He was going to say sorry for not trusting him and for not hearing him out. And lastly he was going to say sorry for being a bad friend. He looked up at his brother anxiously, who reassured him with an awkward pat on the head. “They’ll be here soon.”

Another ten minutes passed before the two brothers could hear the sounds of complaints coming from the other side of the forest. Dream was dragging Tommy by the wrist as the young boy resisted while spewing out every curse word he knew. The boy’s heels were basically digging into the snow as he was being pulled along by the older. Once the pair had reached the boulder, the masked man let him go and waved to the two brothers.

“Well, I brought him. Now you guys talk, while me and Techno talk about our own things.” said Dream, as he put an arm around Techno and walked them to a different side of the snow-covered forest.

This is what Tubbo had been waiting for, but when he looked up at his tall friend the words he had wanted to say became nothing but a lump in his throat. The last time he had seen Tommy, his friend had a glint of rage in his eyes, yet now they only reflected a feeling of pain. At that moment, the blonde boy looked fragile. It seemed as if the cold breeze was even a bit too harsh, he would shatter right in front of him.

“Why have you come here?” said Tommy, “I thought you never wanted to see me again.”

“I- I didn’t mean that.” Tubbo said, quietly, avoiding the other boy’s gaze.

“Then what did you mean?” Tommy suddenly shouted, “You were saying all this crap and then got mad at me! I was defending one of my friends! What’s up with that, dickhead?”

“Tommy, I’m not here to fight with you!” Tubbo shouted back.

“Then what are you here for?”

“To apologize! I’ve been wanting to tell you sorry about everything. I was a bad friend and I know I should have listened to you. I was just completely out of it at the time. And it’s not that I didn’t want to see you, but I was literally locked up in my room, like fucking Rapunzel or some shit! I just- I don’t want our friendship to end like this…” Tubbo confessed.

“Well, Tubbo,” Tommy replied, “I’ll accept your apology but I don’t know if we can still be friends anymore. I’m still not entirely sure of what happened, but you should have trusted me. “

“But I do trust y--”  
“No you don’t Tubbo... And that’s the difference between me and you. I’d trust you with my life, but you wouldn’t be able to do the same.” said Tommy with a sad smile. 

Dark clouds loomed over them as more snow began to pile up beneath their feet.The two boys could only hear the sounds of the icy wind as they stood in silence.

“I hope you boys had a good talk,” Dream said as he put his arms around the both of them. “Well, Tommy and I gotta go back now. George is gonna nag my ear off if I come home late again. Oh and I’ll ask George to look into it, Techno. Bye guys.” 

The two knights seemed to have left as quickly as they had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes basically Dream and Techno are kind of like parallels of Tommy and Tubbo, hence the title of the chapter. However, they're a pair that failed to reconnect until now. Also, if any of you guys are wondering Wilbur is aware of Techno's childhood friend, Clay, AKA Dream, which is why he said he'd help look for him at the celebration. However, Wilbur isn't very close with Dream, because he was a kid who was able to get along with some of the village kids, such as Niki and Fundy. So he rarely tagged along with Techno when he went off to visit Dream.


	6. Together

Once again, days passed and there was no sight of Tommy, or even Dream. Tubbo was alone again and the old journal seemed to be his only companion. As Tubbo walked back to the palace gates from the forest, he saw a man stood in front of the guards. He was asking for Philza claiming that they were drinking buddies. The man notices the boy and instantly pulls him in for a hug. Startled, Tubbo pushes him off and stands beside one of the guards. 

“Oh come on don’t act like that, kid! I even carried you once when you were a baby.” the man chuckled. 

Tubbo narrowed his eyes at the suspicious man. He had a condescending smirk and seemed to be amused at the boy’s reaction. 

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” the man sighed, “Why don’t you be a good little boy and go get your dad for me.”

“Why should I? I don’t even know who you are.” Tubbo replied.

“Well, would you like to?” the man asked, taking a step closer to the boy. “Because I could tell you something about yourself that you may not even know.”

Something about himself that even he didn’t know? Tubbo had to admit that statement definitely made him curious. But before Tubbo could even ask what the man meant by that he heard a shout from inside the palace gates. It was Philza. The king had opened the gates and immediately glared at the man. 

“I told you to stay away from my sons.” he grumbled.

“Hey now, I just happened to be here when he was as well. Don’t be such a bitch about it. Anyways, let’s go inside. I want to enjoy some nice whiskey while we talk.” the man said, as he casually strolled into the palace. The king let out an exasperated sigh.

“Tubbo, please, stay in your room until I tell you it’s alright to come out.” ordered Philza.

The prince nodded and watched as his father ran after the suspicious man.

However, Tubbo couldn’t seem to shake off the words the man had said to him. How could this man he’s never seen before know something about him? And it was obvious that Philza recognized the man. It was all too strange. He needed to know what was going on. 

The young prince swiftly left his room and walked around the palace, looking for his father and the mysterious man. Eventually he heard voices coming from his father’s office. He sat as quietly as he could beside the door and put his ear to it.

“So, he really doesn’t know yet? Even though his two older brothers know? Isn’t that a bit cruel?” asked the man.

“You’re one to talk about being cruel.” sighed Philza. “You’re the one here threatening me and drinking up all my liquor.”

“That is true.” laughed the man, “But it looks like everything’s going to plan. It looks like you're no longer on good terms with that dumbass George. Making one of his knights out to be a spy was great. I knew that information about the compass would be worth it. But seriously though, I can’t believe they’d replace me with someone like him. His name is literally George.”

“I still don’t understand why you needed to involve me in your own affairs, Schlatt.”

Schlatt? As in ex-king Schlatt?

“Well, I couldn’t let you get too buddy buddy with the new king so soon. How else am I gonna get back my place on the throne if you two already have some sort of alliance.” said Schlatt. “Now I just gotta find some dirt on that asshole and I’ll be set.”

“Just hurry up and leave my family alone. I don’t want anything to do with you.” said Philza, clearly fed up with the man.

“Yeah yeah. But you know it would be interesting if your entire kingdom found out the truth. You know, like how your wife is infertile and so you adopted three sons.”

Stop.

“You don’t even have an actual blood-born son for the throne. You know if the townspeople found out about your “sons”, they wouldn’t even be recognized as heirs to the throne.”

Please stop.

“I bet there would be a bounty on their lives. And, of course on your wife’s too. Oh, but not on yours since you’re the last of your family lineage.”

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

“I wonder how they would do it? Maybe they’ll be killed off one by one until you’re all alo--”

“Stop it, before I kill you.” Philza said in a low voice, struggling to keep his composure.

Schlatt laughed and took another sip of his drink. “Well you can if you want. You remember what I said at the celebration, don’t you? If I don’t leave this place alive, I already have people ready to spread the news from both my kingdom and yours. So it’s your choice.”

Tubbo felt like throwing up. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He stood up and walked out of the palace in a daze until he slowly began to pick up his pace and run out of the palace in a sprint. He ran and he ran and he ran until he was back in the forest. He then collapsed into the snow. His head was pounding and it seemed as if he just couldn’t catch his breath. It was getting harder and harder to breath and he could no longer see clearly. As he looked to the sky, he saw Tommy looking down at him. Was he finally going crazy? Was this just him seeing things now that he was off the deep end? But at the sight of his dear friend he couldn’t help but hold out his arms in front of him and smile. “Hello Tommy.” he said as tears were streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace and realized that this wasn’t a delusion. It really was Tommy that was here with him. He sobbed into Tommy’s shoulder and gripped onto his shirt, scared that he would leave him.

The two boys stayed like that until Tubbo was able to calm himself down a bit. He looked at his old friend and noticed that he too was wiping tears away as he tried to compose himself. “We really are just kids.” Tubbo thought to himself. 

“So, um what are you doing here by the way?” Tubbo sniffed.

“Oh, well, uh Dream kind of told me about everything that’s going on. And he told me about how you’ve been here everyday and I was just looking through the journal and reading what you wrote. Then I just saw you running and passing out in the snow. I thought you had died for a sec.” explained Tommy

“Then- then do you know about how I’m not… how I’m not actually dad- King Philza’s son?” Tubbo asked, fighting back tears.

Tommy nodded and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“How come no one told me? I thought we were family, but I’ve just been living a lie.” Tubbo sniffled.

“I bet they had their reasonings, big man. And trust me you don’t need to be blood-related to be a family.” said Tommy. “You know you’re the closest thing I have to a family, Tubbo.” 

Tommy smiled at his friend. 

“Sorry for acting like a dick. Even though you were acting like one too. I know I said I didn’t want to be friends anymore, but I just don’t think I can do that. It’s too boring without you around.” he said, ruffling his friend’s hair. 

“So, we’re friends again?” asked Tubbo.

“Yeah we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Villain Schlatt(Also if it wasn't clear, Schlatt was the one who was watching Tommy and Tubbo at the celebration, so that's how he knows about the compasses) :] Anyways, yay the boys are finally besties again. And thank you, if you're still reading!


	7. Trust

“Hey, don’t worry about the Schlatt thing too much. It seems like Dream and George are working on it with your brother Techno. But don’t tell King Philza about this yet. Dream thinks one or two of the workers in your palace may be working for Schlatt so we can’t risk one of them hearing about it.” Tommy explained.

Tubbo nodded. “Then is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just stay quiet about it. And let them handle it.” he replied.

Two weeks passed and they were able to find all of Schlatt’s men. However, Schlatt, himself, was nowhere to be found. In the end, King Philza had decided that he’d be the one to announce the truth about his sons before Schlatt could attempt to torment him again.

“Are you sure about this, Philza?” Tubbo asked.

“Yes, I am. I’d rather be the one to announce it then have it come up from rumours. Anyways, I am the King. And I won’t let anyone hurt my family.”

To the king’s surprise, the townspeople were thankful for his openness and praised his honesty. Very few seemed to have a problem with the idea of the next King not being of direct descent like he had thought. In addition, King Philza was able to patch up relations with King George and so the ban on communication between the two nations was lifted. 

“So, are you allowed to stay for another week?” Tommy asked as he laid in bed.

“We’ll see, I just sent a messenger out right now. Hopefully, Philza says yes.” Tubbo replied. “I haven’t been home in almost a whole month though, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he said no.”

“Well, I’ll just go visit you at your place then if you have to go.”

“And you say I’m the clingy one.” Tubbo laughs. 

“You are. You’re the one who came over here first. Anyways, just in case if you do have to go, take this. And don’t let anyone take it next time, even if it's King Philza.” said Tommy, as he handed Tubbo the brass compass. 

Tubbo smiled as he opened the compass. 

“You can trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who's still here. This is basically the end of the story. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit anti climactic but I wanted to end it on a peaceful note. I hope you enjoyed it! I had a really fun time writing this :D  
> Also, I might write a one shot or short story on Dream and Techno's narrative, since I felt like I could've definitely wrote some more things about them. I originally planned to have a bit more emphasis on them, but I just didn't know where to fit into the plot line. Anyways, would love to hear your opinions about it.
> 
> Also I'd just like to quickly note that Tubbo does call Philza by his name now instead of as dad, since he no longer felt comfortable calling him that. He just wants some time before he can get used to calling him dad again.


End file.
